Random FMA
by kito princess
Summary: My friend made this, and I just wanted to share this with the world. OH and it's very random! So if you don't like randomness then don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

"Full Metal Alchemist, New adventures"

(This takes place when Al had gotten his body back) (This is a weird story, just ta warn ya )

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M SHORT!" You could see a blond 15 year old throwing a old man out of a window from a market. Yes, if you haven't guessed, it was Edward Elric, AKA The Full Metal Alchemist. Him, his brother, and their friend Apryl, were shopping at a market, when an old salesmen had commented on Ed's heigth. "Brother!" Alphonse cried out, holding a bag of food. Apryl ran over and started punching the man. "Never Punch Call Punch Me or Ed Punch SHOOORT! Punch, punch, punch" Near by, two girls were watching, chuckling to themselves. "All because of that?" The brown haired girl whispered. "I could see why they would get mad." The red head one whispered back. "Hey, isn't that...Apryl?" The brown hair girl said. She looked at Apryl, with fascinating eyes. "Maybe it is! But, why is she with those to boys?" After Apryl had got done beating the crap out of the man, she walked back to Edward and Alphonse. She wiped her hands down on her pants, saying "That took care of things" Ed and Al were staring at her. "Apryl, I didn't know..." Edward looked at her in fascination. "What?" "That you could...hurt someone so much, so quickly!" Al said. "Heh, I practice" She looked at Winry, with evil eyes. Winry had looked worried, and had walked over to them. Back with the two girls, they were still chatting. "I don't know, Tara. Should we go over there?" The brown head one said. "Worth a shot, Ceilia." They walked over to them. "Hi Apryl" Ceilia said. "Wait...I know you from somewhere..." "Don't tell me you forgot about us already" Tara said. Ed, Al, and Winry looked at Tara and Ceilia. "Oh yeah, Ceilia and Tara. Edward, Al, Winry, these are my friends. Tara, and Ceilia." Tara was staring at Ed. Apryl glared at Tara and Winry, at the same time. "Nice to meet yo..." Al got interrupted by Edward. "I'm Edward Elric, also known as the Full Metal Alchemist." Ceilia rolled her eyes. "_Ego..."_ She thought to herself. The old salesman had now came off the wall that Apryl beat him up at, and walked with his cane back to his store. "Crazy nutcase kids...we can't get any good ones.." He mumbled to his old self. Apryl and Ed glared at the old man. "Stupid..." Came across Apryl's mind, and through Ed's mind, he thought "Why do I have to be short?"

They had gotten some drinks, and they were drinking (Well duh). Winry, Tara, and Apryl were all glaring at each other. "Uhm, why are you staring at each other?" Al politely asked them. "Ed's mine..." Tara thought. "I'm going to beat the crap out of Winry and Tara, and then I get Ed..." Apryl clenched her fists. "I like eggs...I wonder if I can make a egg-mobile..." Winry stupidly thought. "Eh, their all being dumbo's." Ceilia said. Ed was staring in wonder. "Hm..." He said. It was silence...silence...silence...silence...(Fixes record player).

Edited moments of the story

Al: Accidently breaks Ed's cup by smashing it with his hand Oops...

Ed: Starts cussin at Al

Al: On the verge of crying I'm sorry brothe...

Ed: SORRY! SORRY!?! SORRYS NOT GONNA WORK NOW AL! THAT WAS A PRICELESS TEACUP!

Girls: Staring

Al: I'm Sorry!

Ed: BUT I WAS DRINKING MY ROOTBEER!

Tara, Apryl, & Winry: I'LL BUY YOU A NEW ONE!

Ed: I DON'T CARE! AL, I HATE YOU!!!

Al: Whatever. I got my pink convertable, my new punk rocker hair Takes of blond wig and my moca jojo.

Ed: 0.o

The world: o.0

Ed: Starts cussin at Al again

(Back to the story)

As Tara, Apryl, and Winry were all glaring at each other, and Ceilia looked at Ed and Al. "Does Apryl and Winry always act this way?" "Most of the time." Edward sighed. The three glaring girls edventually snapped out of it. "Well, finnaly." Ceilia said. "What were you girls thinking about?" Alponse wondered. "Uh..." The three looked away. Ceilia, Ed, and Al shrugged.


	2. Not a chapter

Ok peoples I know that you have read this. So I just want to say something:

Tell vVvVxxCeiliaTheFreakxxVvVv thanx for letting me keep the story up. Since it is something she made, not me. Idk much of FMA, so read her stories and be happy that she is one of my friends!

Thank you.


End file.
